wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel Glover
Mel Glover is the third romanceable character from The Sol Maiden's Mystery Series and a doctor at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. He is a magical tree doctor. Story 'Season 5' Mel's route begins with Liz (MC) saying good-bye to the Acceptance Letter in Gedonelune Town (which is different from other routes where she's left at the gates of the Academy's Main Building) and she buys a white apple that had caught her eye before. After that she takes a path to go the Academy but then she hears a voice calling her. She decides to divert her path and follow the voice. She finds herself walking through a dark forest but at the same time, she can see a path of light on the ground and she decides to take it. There she finds a tree and she's impressed on how grand and magnificent it is and also she can detect that something is wrong. Then she's startled by a voice and she sees someone behind the tree. She asks him who he is, but he doesn't answer and seems to ignore her. At first she resents this, but then the young man casts a purification magic and Liz is awed by it. The man then approaches her and takes her white apple and bites it. She is upset by this, but before she can question him about his behavior, another man shows up calling the first man "Mel" and Liz can see there's a pink bat by his side. The pink bat introduces herself as Chica and presents the one who accompanies him as his butler, Leslie, who questions her on how she got there in the first place. When she answer that she was diverted on her way to the Academy, then Leslie assumes she's a new student and decides to escort her to the school. By this time, Mel had left the scene and although Liz is surprised by this, Leslie shove this off saying it's quite common in him to appear and disappear on a whimp. In Mel's happy end, he enters the academy and is put into the Vir Ingenious class. He even skips a grade and is in the same grade as the MC. 'Season 6 forward' In Hugo's route Mel has a minor role. When Liz, Hugo, Zeus, Hiro and Lucious go to Veda, they find Mel being chased away by some guards. Mel explains to the group that he was checking on some rare plants that led to the mines, but the guards didn't let him in to further investigate, saying that he needed to present some documents that allowed him to do so. Liz and the others explain to Mel that's probably due to the General Smith's incident and the rising tension between Gedonelune and Queensblade. Since Mel hadn't been in Gedolune, he was oblivious to these news. They still think it's quite suspicious that the mines are being zealously guarded. They decide to get in the mines to find out what's going on within it. Liz, Hugo and Mel go in there and, after finding out some eerie evidence of Felix's doings, they have to get out of the mines as soon as Felix lures them into a trap resulting in the crumbling of the mines. Personality Mel is portrayed as a reserved, taciturn person, always feeling it a bother to expatiate or expound to people. Magical Abilities Skilled in Purification Magic, as a Magical Tree Doctor Mel also has vast knowledge in Plants. He is capable of making wands for certain people, commonly asking the tree in question for permission so he can take a branch and shape it into a new wand. This is seen in his route when he makes a new wand of the Magic Tree after she breaks hers during a class and also in the spin-off Light up the Sky, he makes a new wand for a young man. Trivia *Mel is mentioned to be younger than Liz Hart, approximately 16 years old. *Mel, Joel and Alfonse share similar hobby of collecting plants.Wizardess Heart. Characters Profile. Retrieved on April 30, 2018.Wizardess Heart. Klaus main route II. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards